


Everyone wants the Demon

by Luni_Ambrose



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 00:24:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10797870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luni_Ambrose/pseuds/Luni_Ambrose
Summary: I'm open for any wishes... ;)





	1. Can I have him?

„Can I have him?“ She was looking at her husband with puppy eyes.

„No!“ Mike shaking his head, a small smile still on his lips.

„I beg you… just once.“ Maryse wrapping her arms around Mike.

„Why? He isn’t _your_ type!“

She laughed. „He is _too_ sweet, you mean?“ A gentle kiss on his lips.

„Yeah. Maybe.“

„I would share him with you, Mike.“ Her hands trailing down his naked back, finding a nice place to rest them on his ass. „I know you want him, Bebe.“

Mike biting his lips. „Just once?“

She laughed. „Just once.“

„Promise me you’re not gonna leave me for that irish demon.“

„Mmmh.. I can’t promise things I’m _not_ sure about.“

 

 


	2. Shut up, Mike

„Just close your eyes for once, Mike..“ Maryse rolling her eyes. „And shut up.“

And somehow her husband did it.

„And now imagine _him_. In his ring gear...with that black leather jacket. Ready to head to the ring. You know you've got 5 minutes.“

Mike licked his lips.

„You go down on your knees. Gently freeing his cock. A shy lick over the head.“

A soft moan escaping Mike, a little smirk on his lips.

„Wrap your lips around that beautiful piece of flesh. Suck him. Taste him on your tongue.“

He felt her hand on his crotch.

„I'm standing right behind you. Pushing you down on his cock. Forcing you to take him as deep as you can. You're gasping for air. Slightly gagging.“

Maryse massaging Mike's cock. Hard. Fast. The way he loves it.

„Time's running out. I'm pushing you over and over again on his cock. I don't care about the tears that stream down your face. It's just about _Finn_. I see the hunger and the lust in his eyes. I enjoy the sounds he makes.“

She knows that Mike is close.

„Finally he lets go. Cumming down your throat. You lick him clean, taste him one last time.“

Mike came. Mostly just by imagining sucking that irish hottie off.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm open for any wishes... ;)


End file.
